An unknown love
by Tenshisangel
Summary: This is another one of the many LJ stories. Slightly different, but still good. Please review!
1. chapter 1 & 2

I'm going to start by saying this is my second fic. My first was based around the relationships of R/H and H/G. This one is based around my favorite couple Lily and James. I am going to ask right now that you are going to have to review and I hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot and the characters that you have never heard of. Although I will name the characters that are mine at the end of the first chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
August 17 1974  
Today was the day of Lily's birthday. She had got presents from her parents, her best friend Arabella Figg (also known as Bella or Bell) and her cousin Julia. She knew that her sister Petunia would not give her a present and didn't really care. Cause she, Bella and Julia were going out shopping for the day, and there was nothing that Petunia could do about it. The girls went shopping for about 3 hours before returning home. They had got all the essentials for the new school year but little did they know what was going to happen next. They were having a sleepover in Lily's room, Arabella lived next door so they did this all the time and Julie was an orphan so she lived with them anyway. About midnight there was a tapping sound at the window.  
Bella was the one who actually opened the window and 2 owls flew in. One went to lily and nibbled her fingers while the other one went to Arabella and landed in her lap.  
All Bella did was swore. Lily was surprised that she did that and asked why.  
" Well, Lily it seems you are a witch. These letters come from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in London."  
Lily almost swore also but asked, "How do you know all this?"  
"Well Lil, I am a witch. So is mum and dad."  
"Well mum and dad are going to kill me but… MUM! DAD! I'M A WITCH!!!!"  
" Ok, that's about the best way to announce it Lil."  
At that point Lily's parents burst into her room. " Lily, what's all the commotion?" asked Lily's mother  
"Well, it's a long story Mrs. Durbang…" started Arabella  
"But to make it short… mum I'm a witch!"  
" Oh, this is great darling. Just like your mum!" exclaimed Lily's mum.  
"HUH!?!" (The reaction of both Mr. Durbang and Lily)  
"I am a witch and always have been. I was hoping that one of you girls would be too."  
That started a fight between Lily's parents. It seems Mrs. Durbang never told Mr. Durbang that she was a witch.  
This ended with the comment from Mr. Durbang of "I never want to see you or Lily ever again! Petunia and I will have a new life with neither of you in it!"  
And then he left. And that was the last time she ever saw him alive. Lily cried for 3 days straight missing her father, and surprisingly her sister. Luckily, Julia was to stay with her and her mother until the time came that she was to look after herself. Lily spent all her time apart from meals in her room until the 30th August. That was the day that they went to Diagon Alley. This was also the day when Lily found out that she was enrolled at Hogwarts under her mothers maiden name of Evans. Of course Lily was happy with this, because she now disliked her father, for leaving her and her mother. And of course Julia. He left her too. You see, ever since her own parents died, 5 years previous, Lily's parents had become her parents too. And Lily and her were like sisters. They did everything together especially with Arabella. They were like the three musketeers.  
And they were sad that they were going to split up for the first time. When they got to Diagon Alley, Lily's mum Penelope led the girls (the 3 musketeers) to Gringotts, which is the Wizard bank. First they went to vault 316, which was now Lily's vault (Since Lily's mum was acting as a muggle for so long, there was a lot of money in there). It was filled with Galleons, sickles and knuts. Then they went to vault 577, which was the Figg family vault. It had almost as much money as lily's vault had, as they both came from widely known families. When they got back above ground, they were feeling quite sick. They took a five-minute rest and then went exploring. They first went to Ollivanders Wand Shop where Mr. Ollivander measured up Lily and Bella. It took about 50 wands to find the right one for Lily, while it took about 10 wands to find the right one for Arabella. Julia found this to be an interesting ritual to find the perfect wand. They paid for their wands and left. Next they went into the robe shop. They got fitted with them, then went to Flourish and Blotts. It was one of the largest bookstores that Lily had ever seen. She was so interested in a book, that she did not see a boy, her age, walking straight towards her. Then BANG! He crashed into her. They landed on the floor in a heap, and the companion of the boy was laughing hard out. But then, when Arabella whacked him around the head he shut up. Then he started staring at her. Of course, she took no notice of him.  
"Oh I am so sorry! I didn't mean to bang into you!" exclaimed the boy.  
"Oh that's ok. I'm Lily and this is Arabella. Over there is my mum and my muggle cousin Julia."  
"Nice to meet you. I am James Potter and the laughing idiot over there is my best friend Sirius Black."  
"Well he was a laughing idiot until I hit him" muttered Bella.  
To get back to the conversation Lily asked, "Are you going to Hogwarts?"  
"Yeah. Sirius and I are both first years"  
"Cool! Arabella are first years as well."  
"Great. Well I hope to see you again on the Hogwarts Express or at school. Sirius and I have to go."  
"Ok. Nice to meet you."  
And with that they walked off in opposite directions.  
"Lil, please do keep bumping into cute guys!"  
On the other side of the shop "James man! Was she a hottie or what? Please DO keep bumping into hot girls PLEASE!!!"  
The other two however, were in a trance. They had been ever since they met each other. They thought they would be friends. But little did they know….  
Next the girls got back on track with their shopping. They brought their cauldrons. Then Lily's mum offered to buy Lily an owl. But Lily didn't want one. She however, loved a little cat in the corner of the store. It was black, with white splotches all over it. She brought it and they left Diagon Alley.  
  
September 1st 1974  
Today was the day that Bella and Lil were leaving Lily's mum and Julia. This was the first time that the three musketeers were split up. Lily's mum was setting up arrangements for the holidays and showing the girls how to get through the barrier to platform 9 and ¾, for Julia being a muggle could not get through.  
The girls said goodbye and went through the barrier. When they got onto the other side though, they saw something they did not expect. They saw hundreds of people on the platform, just milling around and saying goodbye. One of these people was James. Lily called out to him and he asked the girls to join him and Sirius in a compartment. The girls of course accepted.  
They caught up with Sirius in the compartment and chatted for a while. Then the little dumpy witch came round with the candy cart. There were cheers all around. They brought a variety of sweets including chocolate frogs and Berties every flavoured Jelly beans.  
Sirius and Arabella seemed to get really close after that train ride. But James and Lily, well they were confused. They did not know what their feelings were and after that first train ride, they seemed to be enemies. They were complete opposites. Apart from one thing. Severus Snape. They both hated him with a passion. Because on the train, he and his stupid buddies dungbombed their compartment. So from that moment on they both hated Snape. But neither of them would admit they had this in common. Arabella and Sirius noticed this, only after they had had their own makeout session.  
They each took their friend away from the others to find out what was going on and to get changed into their robes. They were about 5 minutes away from Hogwarts so they thought they should get changed.  
"Lil, what is your problem with James? Why do all of a sudden hate him?" Arabella asked Lily while…  
"James, you're my best friend and you know this. So why the hell do you hate Lily?" asked Sirius.  
Neither of them could give an answer so Arabella and Sirius took a guess. They evaluated what they had learned once they arrived back at their compartment.  
"Bella, It seems Jamie there hates Lil"  
"Si, it's the same with Lil. Although she can't give me an answer for why she hates James."  
"But Bella, we already know why they hate each other."  
" let me guess… they love each other?"  
"Exactly!" Sirius was excited. He knew that James could fall in love, but didn't know that it would happen this soon.  
" But Si, there's one small problem. Neither of them will ever admit it. You know that. From what you tell me about James, they are as stubborn as each other."  
"Most probably, but things will happen. And I know that we will have a few more friends before the end of this year to help us try to get them together. You'll see."  
And that was the last time they talked before they had the sorting. They met Hagrid, the gamekeeper and Professor McGonagall, the deputy principal before the sorting. Sirius and Arabella were immediately sorted into Gryffindor. There was also 4 other Gryffindor's before it was Lily's turn to go up. The sorting hat had to think about Lily hard.   
Well, Lily you are going to be a hard one. You could be good in all four houses. Especially Gryffindor and Slytherin. Well lets see… your brave and you study hard. That's good for both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. So Hufflepuff is gone. Umm, you have a tricksters thoughts, so that would be good for Slytherin…Oh please don't put me in there Lily thought desperately. She had heard bad things about Slytherin. Alright then Lily, there is only one other house that a head like yours should be stuck in so you shall be in… GRYFFINDOR! Lily thanked the hat silently and sat beside Arabella. There were some more people sorted and then it was James's turn.   
James, its nice to see you. Like Lily you are going to be hard. Lily? Yes Lily, James. You have to follow your heart. You have courage and a trickster's mind. Just Like lily. So I believe that I will put you into GRYFFINDOR!  
James sat beside Lily, since Arabella took the place beside Sirius. The hall applauded and then quieted again. Snape and Malfoy, the two that Lily and James hate, got sorted into Slytherin. Then Dumblore stood up.  
All he had to say was "This is going to be a great year as others have been. We shall have a lot of things happen, most good I hope and I shall see all of you much this year. So good luck and dig in!"  
So that's what they did. When they were finished, all the first years followed one of the prefects up to Gryffindor tower.  
Lily and Arabella went straight up to the first year dormitory. There they met up with Fern and Jenni. They were the other 2 Gryffindor 1st year girls.  
In the boys dorm…   
"Wow there's only 4 of us! Cool!" Exclaimed Sirius.  
"Well we might as well introduce ourselves. I am James Potter and this is Sirius Black." James said and pointed to Sirius.  
"I am Remus Lupin."  
"And I am Peter Pettigrew" He said in a very small voice. Both Sirius and James burst out laughing. They had never heard anyone ever talk in a voice so small. Although since they have so LOUD voices, they may just not be used to it.  
It was getting late, although James and Sirius were already planning their first prank of the year. And they decided that it was to be on Severus Snape…  
The next day…  
When Lily and the rest of the girls got down to the great hall, they were greeted with a spectacular sight. It was Snape, with his robes around his ankles and he was singing. No one knew what, but he was singing. And the whole hall was cracking up with laughter. Especially James and Sirius. Lily whispered to Arabella  
"Meet me in the common room at midnight. We have to chat."  
"What about Lil?" Questioned a confused Arabella.  
"It has to do with a couple of guys we know… and is you say absolutely anything to Sirius you are going to be dead." Arabella looked surprised. "Come on Bell, I know you and Sirius are an item. Both James and I saw you guys making out on the train." Arabella just blushed. She knew she was right, but she still did not want to admit it.   
"So are you in?"  
"Sure Lil" but Arabella was slightly worried. She had no idea about what she was up to, and had a feeling she didn't want to.  
Later that night…  
"Bell, are you there?"  
"Yeah Lil, so what do you want to talk about?"  
"James and Sirius."  
"I should have known."  
"Yeah well you know the prank this morning? Well I believe that it was James and Sirius."  
"I hate to do this, but your right Lil. Sirius hasn't been able to shut up about it all day."  
"Oh good for us. I can guarantee that they think they are the best at pranks around here. But not any longer."  
"What are you saying Lil?"  
"I am saying that you and I take back our title of pranksters. I know we promised our parents that in primary we would do no more pranks, but its different here."  
"Why?"  
"Because I know that we can get away with it."  
"Ok… so where do we start?"  
This conversation continued till about 2 am when the girls had finally come up with a plan. And they were going to execute it tomorrow.  
They went to sleep with a smile on their faces.  
  
The next morning, the boys woke up and went down to the Great Hall. They were astonished to see that all the Slytherin's were all hanging upside down on the roof, along with their Professor who is the potions master, Professor Hadawig.  
Then James caught sight of Lily. She had a smug look on her face and it was just then that he realised that he and Sirius have competition. He decided to confront her.  
"Yo Lil, nice trick."  
"Oh, you think so James? Well I think you and Sirius have some competition with me and Arabella."  
"Arabella??" asked a confused Sirius.  
"Yeah sorry honey, but I couldn't resist. I havent' been allowed to do pranks for about 4 years. Neither has Lily. So we just had to. And now that we have started we are not going to stop now!" Explained Arabella.  
"But hun, me and James are the pranksters!"  
"Not anymore Si. You have some competition from now on!"  
"So James, do you want some competition?" Asked Lily, who had a sly smile on her face.  
"Of course Lil. But that is only if you ladies can keep up to the Marauders."  
"The what?" Asked Lil, Si and Bella.  
"Si, you should know. What were we called in our youth?"  
"The Marauders" Sirius sighed. James was right. That was their names since birth.  
"Well boys you are up against the Ladies in Waiting." Announced Lily  
"Ok Lil. You're on. The Prank war begins now." Said James.  
  
Two weeks later…  
The prank war was in full swing. There was Arabella Vs Sirius(The lovers), Lily Vs James(The haters) and Fern & Jenni Vs Remus and Peter. These 8 made the Marauders and the Ladies in Waiting. And so, they were all friends. Of course, that is apart from Lily and James. Little do they know that behind their backs the other 6 are planning revenge against them.  
"Si, I am getting sick of this! James and Lil are always fighting!"  
"You know Bell, for once I agree with you. Jamie and Lil are doing too much fighting. Guys we need your help!"  
"Sirius, you know we are here to help." Replied Remus.  
"Ok… so what are we going to do? Lock them in the same room together? Write to their parents? What? Guys help!" Exclaimed Sirius.  
"Darling, I may have the perfect plan. Do you know what James's next prank is?" Asked Bell.  
"Of course! Im not his best friend for nothing."  
"And I am not Lil's best friend for nothing. It just that I have an idea…"  
  
The next day….  
Lily and James were both planning for their next prank. For James, Sirius and Remus had come up with a plan to get at Lily. The thing was that he was going to curse her so she couldn't move for a whole day. Arabella had the same idea for Lily to use on James. (another words neither of them can move all day!)  
So… just before breakfast James and Lily met up to say good luck for the days prank, pulled by each party. At this point, they out the spell on each other. It took about 5 mins to take effect and Bell, Si, Fern, Remus, Jenni and Peter were able to go through one day without having to hear Lily and James fighting. They were happy.   
But Lily and James… well you could say that they were locked in a room for the day. Neither of them could move so they couldn't get away from each other. And they were right beside each other. Another thing done by Sirius and Arabella.   
"So James, who's idea was it to do this prank?"  
"Well Lil, I believe it was Sirius."  
"So the two love birds have been talking." Said Lily thoughtfully  
"Lovebirds?" James was puzzled.  
"Oh come on James. You mean that you have not seen Arabella and Sirius making out?"  
"Oh that. Yeah I have. But why did they lock us up together?"  
"Well, I can say we haven't argued all day so far…"  
"True. I wonder why."   
"Do you get it? They are trying to get us to be friends!"  
"Really? Do you think we could?"  
"Well James we were before the Hogwarts Express. I don't remember why but straight after that I hated you."  
"Same with me Lil. Maybe we should give friendship another try."  
"Ok James. But only if we can work together on pranks!"  
"Oh yeah of course! You are about the only one apart from Sirius…"  
"and obviously Arabella" interrupted Lily.  
"Who is great at doing pranks!" finished James.  
"But James what would happen to the Ladies in Waiting and the Marauders?"  
"Well what if we join together? We are stronger together for doing pranks than we are apart."  
"Ok James. Lets do that."  
  
So for the rest of the year, the marauders and the ladies in waiting worked together and pulled the most pranks in one year for Hogwarts history! Most of the pranks of course were pulled on the Slytherins and they hardly ever got caught. Well at least the girls didn't.  
The time came and they were back on the Hogwarts Express, as friends, and they were going home for their first summer holidays since starting school.  
  
  
SO what do ya think? Should I keep going? I know I should but I need to know from the people who matter. You readers! So review if you want this to be kept going and I will put up another chapter when I get some good reviews. So thanks and Keep reading!  
  
A/N: For such people as ~*~13~*~, I know that 11 year olds do not make out, but I just couldn't resist. I mean it is typically what Sirius would do!  
I also know her parents were meant to both be muggles- but this adds some difference to the story  
And anyother things that don't fit, like the fact that James and Lily have no reason to hate each other, they are just in there because I felt like putting them in there!  
  
Characters I own: Julie, Fern and Jenni and Mr. and Mrs. Durbang.  
  
REVIEW!!!  
Heres the next chapter.   
Disclaimer: Almost everything belongs to J K Rowling. Anything you don't recognise is mine. Thanks for reading guys!  
  
Chapter 2  
The summer went well. Arabella and Lily spent most of the holidays telling Julie about what life is like at a wizarding school, as well as doing pranks on each other; just to stay in practice for the new school year.  
  
The boys however, were spending the entire holidays coming up with new pranks. And being the mischief-makers they were, they were discussing a way of getting out of Hogwarts and into the nearby village of Hogsmeade. They had just come up with the perfect idea, when an owl appeared at James's window. (A/N Sorry I forgot to mention they are at James's house) It was from Lily, inviting the boys over to her house for the last 2 weeks of the holidays.   
Of course, James and Sirius wanted to go. They would get the chance to see the girls again. Peter said that he had to go home for the rest of the holidays (I just don't like the little traitor! @#&^$*&) but Remus said that he would be able to come for at least a week (you see, there's the full moon). So James sent the owl back saying that he and Sirius were coming for the full 2 weeks and Remus was coming for at least the first week.   
Unknown to the boys…  
Lily was planning as usual. She knew that Jenni had a crush on Remus, so she wanted to try to get them together.  
And she knew that James and Sirius would just love to help. She received 2 letters the day before everyone was meant to come over. One was from James and the other was from Jenni. You see Jenni and Fern had spent the holidays together in Paris. They were delighted to come, which was good. However, James's letter wasn't as good as she hoped. She was glad that Peter wasn't coming, although now she had to talk to the boys fast. She sent another letter to James, with Lightning, which was her mother's owl. Lightning was so fast, that she could get a letter to James in about ½ an hour.  
So lightning went to James.  
  
½ an hour later….  
There was another tap on James's window. It was a different owl this time, the last one belonged to Arabella. James read the message silently.  
  
James,  
Could you and Sirius come over to my house tonight? I really have something to talk to you two tonight and I would rather not have Remus there when we are talking about it. If you guys can, could you please be here at about 6pm?  
  
Thanks  
Lily  
  
Well this was highly unusual, but James talked to Sirius about it and they decided to go.  
They told Remus that they had to go do some stuff before going to Lily's tomorrow. They said that he should go home and pack some stuff (including pranks) and they will meet him there tomorrow. Remus was confused, but he listened to them.  
  
After he left, James and Sirius packed some clothes and left for Lily's house. They were about ½ an hour early, but luckily Lily did not mind. They, with Lily, Julia and Arabella set out to start Operation Remus and Jenni.  
Basically the whole thing was to get Remus and Jenni together because they all knew that they would not get together at all if they did not get at least some encouragement from their friends.  
Finally after being there for ½ an hour, Lily told James and Sirius why they were to be there early.  
And well, of course for the well being of their fellow marauder, they decided to be in on the action (sooooo typical of boys!)  
Anyway, they started their ingenious plan. They had one day to plan and execute it, which did not give them much time at all.  
  
By two o'clock (in the morning!) they had come up with this:  
Remus and Jenni will arrive at 2 o'clock the next day. Fern will arrive 2 hours earlier as instructed by Lily. Then everyone would go out and Remus and Jenni will arrive to an empty house. They would come back an hour later and hopefully, just hopefully, something would happen.  
  
The next day….  
They woke up at 10.00am. They were still tired from their night before but thought that it was worth it. If it worked. Next Lily and James wrote the note. Lily's parents were at work so they had no problems there. The finished note read….  
Dear Remus and Jenni  
We had to go out and grab some food and videos for tonight (the videos were Lily's idea. James didn't even know what they were) so we will see you in about an hour. Just make yourselves at home.  
  
Lily and James  
Arabella and Sirius  
Fern  
  
And so Fern arrived at 12.00pm and off they went. They traveled all over London - and even went into Diagon Alley for an hour. They did their shopping and at 3pm came back to Lily's house.  
But Remus and Jenni were nowhere to be found. It seems that our 2 friends (yeah right!) had decided to go exploring.  
  
That was when they found the note.  
Dear Lily, James and others   
Since none of you guys were here when we arrived, we decided to go exploring. We know you said that you will be back at 3pm, but we thought that we would keep you waiting for a while. (Remus does have a mean streak!)  
Well we will see you in an hour or so but don't worry, we will be back.  
  
Jenni & Remus  
  
And so they did. They arrived back in an hour and well, no one could avoid seeing their linked fingers. So Operation Remus and Jenni was a success!  
  
The rest of the summer flew and they were back at Platform 9 & ¾. Once again they shared a compartment, but this time they also had Fern, Peter (who returned !@#$%^&), Remus and Jenni (who had gotten closer over the last 2 weeks - yes he stayed the whole time!).  
So they were off again for another year of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Well let's see….  
The first part of the year flew by and Christmas was here. Everyone but Lily and James had gone home. They were at breakfast on the first day of the Christmas holidays when Lily got 2 letters. It seemed that Petunia had learnt how to owl her. But this was weird, because she hadn't seen Petunia since she started Hogwarts.  
She knew this had to be bad, She had also got a letter from her mother.  
She read petunia's letter first:  
Dear Lily  
I HOPE you are having a fun time at your stupid school. Unlike you, my life has fallen apart and I now have to live with mother. WONDERING why? Well let's just say Dad died. YES he died. So now I am stuck in a house full of people who hate me.  
But not for long, because I am going to an all year round Boarding school and I will never have to see your face again! I blame you for mum and dad's breakup, because of your abnormality. If you hadn't been a witch they would still be together.  
Well I hope I never see you  
  
Petunia.  
  
Lily was in tears by this, but she went on to read her mother's letter  
  
Dear Lily,  
I hope your Christmas is going well. Things are not great around here because your father died. I am also hoping you read this before you read Petunia's letter (too late) thought lily, because I thought that it may be a good way of expressing her feelings. I am also hoping that she was not too hard on you. I know she will blame you for your father and my breakup, because you were a witch. But believe me, he would have found out anyway, sometime. I hope you have a great holiday and I'm sorry to say, you won't get to see Pet at all because she wants to go to an all year round school so that she doesn't need to see you.  
Sorry Hun. Jul says hi and she misses you and Belle.   
  
See you soon  
  
Mum  
Lily got up from her seat and ran to her dorm. James looked up in time just to see her running away. He went after her.  
  
Lily only stopped once to give the password to the fat lady. She ran into her room and locked the door. She collapsed onto her bed crying.  
A few minutes later she heard footsteps coming towards the room.  
"Lily, what's wrong?" asked James through the door.  
"James just go away. I don't' want to talk to anyone!"  
"Lily, you know that if you do not open this door, I will get in there another way, remember there is passages into every room in Hogwarts!"  
"Oh Fine then!"  
And Lily unlocked the door.  
James came inside and saw Lily on her bed, crying.  
"Lil, what's wrong?"  
"It's nothing James."  
"Don't you dare tell me that. I have never seen you like this. Tell me what's wrong."  
And then the whole story poured out. Everything from when her father left to Petunia's and her mother's letters. And James just listened and held Lily. When she had finished all he told her was "its not your fault." And then he just held her. About ½ an hour later, she had fallen asleep in his arms. He lay her down on her bed and went into the common room, where he read a book.  
  
3 hours later…  
Lily woke up. She didn't remember where she was for a minute, then it all came back to her. Breakfast. The letters. James. And of course how he had comforted her.  
Lily got up and went down to the common room. Since they were the only 2 Griffindors left in the castle for the holidays, she knew that the guy that was sitting in front of the fire was of course James.  
"James?"  
"Lily? I thought that you would never wake up" James said as he turned around to look at her. She could see the twinkle in his eye that he only had when he was teasing. So she decided to play along.  
"Oh? Well thank you very much!" and stormed off to her dorm again. James put down his book and raced after her.  
"Lil, I was kidding…" he started until he saw Lily laughing. Then he got it! "why you…." And he never got to finish because he broke down laughing.  
"I'm sorry James I just had to do that!" she replied in between fits of laughter.  
"Well Lil, lets just be thankful I have a good sense of humor!"  
"Right James. And where do you get that from?"  
"Well…"  
"Well what James?"  
"I get it from…"  
"Sirius!" They said together and laughed again.  
  
A small while later, they were sitting on the couch together in silence. They didn't need to say anything, but Lily broke the silence anyway.  
"James, I want to thankyou for earlier."  
"For what Lil?"  
"for being there when I needed you. You know if you didn't listen to my troubles, I would still be up in my room crying."  
" Yeah well Lil, it was nothing. I am just happy that I was of some assistance."  
*Yeah you don't know how much James* Lily thought.  
*Lily is so pretty… wait where did that come from? This is one of my best friends!* Thought James.  
And then they just sat there again not saying anything. Soon they both fell asleep again. A small while later, Dumbledore and Professor McGongall came to check on them. They saw them sleeping and McGongall went to wake them up. Dumbledore said to leave them and they left.  
  
James and Lily did not wake up until the next morning. They were both in good moods and remained that way until Christmas Eve.  
On Christmas Morning, they get presents from their friends and parents. Lily burst into tears again when she found a present from Petunia. It was a shilling. Just one shilling. No one could ever know how much that hurt Lily. Except for James. He was there for her as he always had been all throughout the holiday. He held her until her crying subsided.   
They spent the rest of the day doing things like riding on James's broom and telling each other what they had got from their friends.  
  
When school started again 1 week later, everyone was glad to see that James and Lily were still alive, for since last year they were worried that they may go back and start to hate each other again. But really, the opposite happened.  
Throughout the year, they had their fights, as all friends do. As everyone expected, at the end of the year Lily came top in Charms, James in Transfiguration, Remus in DADA and well Sirius in Potions. (I know what your thinking Sirius? Potions? Well just bear with me Ok?)  
  
When the holidays came around, they all went to their separate houses. Arabella and Lily spent the whole time playing around, shopping and just doing things with Julia, who they both violently missed. Lily promptly forgot the existence of her sister although she was reminded of her everyday.  
While, James and Sirius spent the whole holidays talking about what had happened in the previous year. When they got to the subject of Christmas, James went quiet.  
"James what happened? Neither you or Lily would talk about it!" asked Sirius.  
"And I am not going to talk about it now. Let's just say it was not perfect."  
And they left it at that. Next they talked about their next years pranks and what was happening with the girls.   
"James, you know the girls and us have now become one group. Why don't the eight of us just make the marauders? I mean there is no point of just having each group now. I know we said we would join, but we never made it official. Why not on the first day of term next year, we announce to the great hall that the Ladies in Waiting and the Marauders are now one group?"  
"You know Sirius, you may have finally had a great idea!" *and it might give me and Lil some more time alone… STOP THINKING THAT!* James was seriously considering talking to someone about his thought patterns. But he knew he couldn't talk to Sirius so he dismissed the idea.  
  
In the last week of the summer holidays, they all (except peter) spent the last week in Diagon Alley. They all had fun because they all knew what each other wanted to do. Sirius and James spent most of their time looking in the Quiddich store, the girls and Remus spent most their time in Flourish and Blotts.  
  
When they 7 of them actually did get together it was usually at the ice-cream palour or at the leaky cauldron.  
At the ice-cream palour, Lily, James, and Sirius spent most of their time having ice-cream eating competitions. This was to see who could eat the most ice cream. And not so surprisingly, Lily won every time.  
As they were third years, they got to buy dress robes, because they were going to have balls etc.  
  
Even though James and Sirius were dead against buying dress robes, they ended up getting dragged into Madam Malkins Robes for All Occasions and buying some. James's ones were green, which no one thought at the time, but they matched Lily's eyes. Sirius ended up getting dark blue robes, which he ended up liking. Remus got red dress robes.  
The girls were another matter. They took ages to choose their robes. Arabella got light blue, to compliment Sirius's dark blue ones. Everyone knew that they were going out now. Fern got a soft pink colour. Jenni got purple robes. Lily on the other hand took the longest to pick her robes. But hers was worth the wait. Her robes were a white colour with a very slight tint of violet. They also had violet coloured lilies on them. It was the most beautiful dress robes that anyone had seen.  
  
The girls spent the rest of the day buying accessories to go with their robes. Let's just say they all got nice shoes. That night they were all sitting around the Leaky Cauldron playing exploding snap. James pulled Lily aside.  
"What is it James?"  
"Lil, I know your birthday was about a week ago, and I also know that you think I forgot about it. But I didn't. It just took a while to get it back of Sirius."  
"Um James, what was he doing with it?"  
"Being the annoying little brat we know and love" Replied James. "But seriously, I hope you like it."  
And he gave her a little silver box. Inside the box lay a locket that had the inscription of 'friends forever' on it.  
"James I love it!" Said Lily and she hugged him.   
"Ah but Lily, that's not all. Have a look inside."  
Lily opened the locket and gasped. Inside on one half she saw a photo of herself with James. They looked really happy. On the other side she saw a picture of all her friends. They were all smiling and waving at her in the photo. But she didn't remember the picture.  
"James, where did you get these pictures from?  
"Well Lil, They were all taken last summer at your house. The first one was taken just when you weren't looking and the second one was taken while you were out of the room. If you didn't notice, I took the second one."  
"And who took the first?" Lily asked curiously.  
"Oh, umm…"  
"Ok. Sirius. I get it now." Lily replied.  
"Well we better get back."  
"Ok" Lily was amazed that anyone would go to so much trouble for her. But James was not any ordinary, He was one of her best friends and always would be.  
  
Well that's it for chapter 2. Ill write chapter 3 soon.  
  



	2. 2 years later...

Wow guys I'm impressed. I wasn't sure if you guys would like it. But since you did here is the next chapter!   
Ok, here is chapter 3. Usual disclaimer, I don't own anything you recognise. I hope you like it and if you don't then oh well. So here it is   
  
Chapter 3   
  
2 year later…   
They are all starting their 5th year. All, except for James and Lily are really close friends. For some reason, once again James and Lily drifted away from each other. Their still friends, but not as close as they were in their second year. But even so, Lily still wears the locket that James gave to her. It is one of the few things that she cherishes in life. I have to say that the start of the 5th year really started with a bang. With all 8 Marauders working together, they pulled the biggest prank ever! They started off with the yearly fireworks (in griffindor colours), then the charms expert kick in (and of course that is our Lily.) She made all the Slytherin students levitate while James (the transfiguration expert) changed each Slytherin into toads!   
Then Fern and Jenni (potions experts) with the help of Sirius put a hiccup potion into each Slytherin's pumpkin juice and then Lily stopped levitating them just after James turned them back into people. After they sat down, each drank some pumpkin juice and they started hiccuping.   
To finish off, Lily made it snow in the great hall and everyone applauded!   
  
2 weeks later…   
It was a Saturday and they were all relaxing. Lily and James had just finished another one of their usual arguments and Lily had stormed off to her dorm room.   
That night…   
Lily had a dream. It one actually more of a nightmare. There she was and Voldemort was coming towards her. She had just seen another person die, she supposed that was her husband, because this was an older version of her, she was wearing a wedding ring and had a baby in her arms. Just before the man had died, he called out to her and said "Lily, get out of here and take Harry with you! Ill try to hold him off!" and then he died. His voice was familiar though she did not know who's it was. Voldemort was coming towards her and then she saw a green flash… then she woke up.   
And she was trembling. She was so scared. This was the third dream that she had had that was like this. She decided to go down to the common room and think about her dream, instead of trying to get back to sleep. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she did not realize that there was anyone else in the room. When she did she said "Oh sorry! I did not know anyone else was down here. I'll go away."   
"Lil, will you please stay?"   
"James??" James was the only one who called her Lil, and he hadn't done that for over a year, since they had started their fights.   
"Yeah Lily. What are you doing up so late?"   
"Well I could ask you the same thing. I just have a few things on my mind."   
"Same here. I'm sorry for what happened earlier."   
"Earlier? Oh that. Don't worry." There was something clicking into place in the back of her mind. That voice… she gasped.   
"Lily, are you ok?" asked James and he came to her side.   
"Not really James. You and I better sit down. This is going to be a long explanation." And she told him the whole story of her dream.   
"And just now James I realised that that was your voice."   
"Wow Lil. That was a really intense dream. I think we better get some sleep now and go see Dumbledore in the morning."   
Lily yawned and said "Ok James" just before she passed out into sleepingville.   
James lay his head on hers (which was on his shoulder) and fell asleep as well.   
  
The next morning they woke up about 6 am and went down to Dumbledore's office. James said the password (sugarquill) and stepped inside. Lily raised an eyebrow at James.   
"What? I have been here so many times, its no wonder I know the passwords now!" said an exasperated James.   
"Chill out James won't you?"   
They were now in Dumbledore's office. He was there of course, because his office was charmed so that it did not open unless Dumbledore was in there. James learnt that in the first year.   
"James, Lily. Nice to see the both of you. Now what do I owe to this visit? I hope you have not been doing any more pranks…" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.   
"No sir nothing like that. It's just that I have been having dreams…" Lily started and then Dumbledore interrupted saying…   
"And you were wondering if I knew why this has been happening."   
"Well sir its like this…" And Lily told the story again. "But this time about 5 minutes after I had the dream I talked to James and realised that the other voice was his. That was the third dream I had had like that." Finished Lily.   
"Well Lily, I know that this has been traumatic for you. But I will say this. Don't let this get between you and your friendship with James. Same with you James, because you two are such good friends, even though you do fight."   
And Dumbledore left it at that. James and Lily said thank you to Dumbledore and left as confused as they were, if not more- than when they had entered his office. It was now about 7 o'clock so James and Lily headed down to breakfast.   
"Well, isn't it Potter and Mudblood. What's it like?" Sneered Snape.   
"Oh well Snape, it's great having a friend that looks out for me. What about you?" Replied Lily sweetly and with that, she walked away. James punched Snape in the nose, then followed Lily.   
Dumbledore, being the only member of the staff who witnessed this, paid no attention to it. He just walked up to the head table and sat down.   
Snape went to his table and scowled.   
James and Lily sat side by side at breakfast; All their friends were surprised and happy that they were back to being friends. But Arabella and Sirius (they were still together) had a suspicion that it wasn't going to last.   
  
1 Week later…   
After everything that Dumbledore had set in, James was frightened, as well as confused. If Lily's dream was real, then both of them will be in trouble. He didn't want anything to happen to Lil. He loved her too much.   
From that day on, he made sure that he and Lil did not get any closer than friends. This was also about the time where he became very popular. It was like he had a new girlfriend every week. But in reality, it was a new girl every 2 weeks.   
As this went on, Lily and James drifted further apart. They once again had their fights, but this time it was always about the way he treated the girls he went out with. Lily, although she would not admit it, was hurt that James would go out with so many other girls, and not go out with her. Lily actually loved him with all her heart. She had done since that first fateful day in Diagon Alley.   
She had decided enough was enough and stopped being friends with him. If his girlfriends were more important to him than a pure friendship, as which he had with Lily, then fine.   
She stayed friends with the rest of the Marauders, of course with 3 of them being her girlfriends, how could she not? And since James was ditching them all, she became the leader of the marauders, with the help of Sirius and Remus.   
  
Another fateful day (about 2 months later)…   
Lily had just received a letter from the Ministry of Magic. It was actually a longish letter but its message was clear. It read   
Dear Miss Evans,   
We are sorry to inform you of the loss of your mother, Penelope Evans and your cousin, Julia Evans as they have been murdered by Voldemort.   
It was in the middle of the day at your home, and was reported by a handful of muggles, that they had seen the dark mark over your home. I am sorry to say that when we got some experts there, they were worse than dead. Their murder causes grief to all who knew your mother.   
We know this must be a shock and we are sorry for this. The muggles will inform your sister, and you are to live with your Aunt Kat, who is a witch so that will be why you may have not ever heard of her.   
  
I once again give my deepest regards   
  
Hannah Weatherby   
  
  
Ministress of Magic   
  
This was at breakfast. Lily got out of her seat sobbing and ran off to her room. James, having seen her like this before, told Arabella and the other girls that he would look after her. Even though they wanted to look after Lily themselves, they somehow knew that James knew what he was doing. James took off towards her room and arrived there just seconds after her. She was so distraught that she forgot to lock the door. James came in quietly and locked the door.   
  
"Lily?" James asked tentatively.   
"James? What are you doing here?" asked Lily, who looked up and saw him there.   
"Well, Lil, I saw you get up and run upstairs. I was worried so I came up here to see how you were and to ask what is wrong." James explained.   
"Why were you worried about me? We have hardly talked in the last 2 months. You have been to busy with your girlfriend of the week!" said Lily, bitterly. "And the answer to your question is that my mother and Julia have been murdered by that bastard Voldemort. I now have no parents. And my only family is my Aunt Kat and Petunia." Said Lily, who then broke down crying again.   
"Oh Lily! I'm sorry. I never meant to ignore you. I mean I can't really. I don't know why I was so distant. Well actually I do, but I would rather not discuss it right now. I am here for you now and I will be whenever you need me." And then James did something that surprised them both. He kissed her. And she, even though surprised, kissed back with the same intensity.   
Then someone knocked in the door. They jumped back from each other and James unlocked the door. The rest of the marauders poured into the room. Well, actually the boys walked and the girls ran. They all crowded Lily asking her if she was alright. Well she was better now. The next person to come into the room was Dumbledore. He addressed Lily and said "Lily, you have the rest of the day off classes. I know it must be hard for you since your mother and Julia died. I'm sorry, I must go." And then he turned to walk away.   
Then Lily asked timidly "Can I please have James stay with me for the day?"   
"Of course Lily. But remember you should stay in Gryffindor tower. I would like to see you and James later on this afternoon, just after classes have finished if you please. Goodbye and I will see you two later," and he left.   
  
Lily was then bombarded with questions, from everyone but James. The main one was 'why do you want James to stay with you?' and so Lily told them the story of what happened during the Christmas holidays of the second year. They were both surprised that they were able to keep it secret for such a long time. When Lily had finished her story, everyone except for James and Lily went to their classes.   
"Lily, why do you want me here? You seem much better now" stated James.   
"Well… as I told the others, you have always been here when I need you. But also because I want to ask you this: 'did that kiss mean anything to you?'"   
"Lil, let me answer that question" and he kissed her again. "Does that answer it? Because if it doesn't, I am just going to tell you this. I have loved you for the past 3 years. But I just didn't want to hurt you, and well if you remember, Dumbledore said that your dream might be real." Said James.   
"What dream? And you love me?" she asked   
"The dream you had about 2 months ago. It was about you, me and a baby, and Voldemort was going to kill us."   
"Oh James, I forgot all about that. I am just lucky that I have not had a dream since then."   
"Lil, I know you haven't, but I have. I just haven't told anyone."   
"Oh James that is terrible! Is there anything you can do about it?"   
"No"   
"Oh James I'm so sorry. But there is one thing I would like to say. I love you too. I have since I first met you that day in Diagon Alley. I just didn't realise that you felt the same way."   
"Lil, I love you more than life itself. I promise now, that I will protect you forever and after." Said James, and he pulled her into another kiss. They just sat together on Lily's bed and soon fell asleep.   
When everyone else found them later on that night, they knew they were destined to be together forever. James woke up first, to the faces of all his friends. He blushed and tapped Lily on the shoulder. Lily woke up and jumped a little when she saw all the faces. Then she started to blush. Sirius and Arabella exclaimed "ITS ABOUT TIME!" while the rest of them looked a bit confused.   
"Are you guys friends again?" Remus asked with a small smile on his face.   
"REMUS! Are you blind? They're a COUPLE!!!" Exclaimed Sirius   
Lily and James groaned. It was enough that he and Arabella know, without telling everyone else.   
Then Lily decided to speak. "Ok, we're a couple. Are you happy now?" The last comment directed to Sirius and Arabella who nodded excitedly.   
Then James whispered to Lily and they rushed off. "Where are you going?" Asked Sirius.   
"Dumbledore!" was what James said, just before he disappeared out the common room.   
3 minutes later…   
"Oh professor, I'm so sorry we're late!" Said a very puffed out Lily.   
"Yes, well I know what the circumstances were. So don't worry." Said Dumbledore. James and Lily looked at each other.   
"Sir, how did you know?" asked a curious Lily.   
"I have my ways." Replied Dumbledore.   
"Sir, why did you want to meet with us?" asked James.   
"Well to say its about time and to tell you about an ancient prophecy that just happens to include the two of you."   
The reaction from both James and Lily: "HUH???"   
Then Lily regained her senses and asked the most obvious question "how could there be an ancient prophecy about us?"   
"Well Lily, I am about as confused as you on that one. But a seer saw two people falling in love and that was meant to happen this year. As I can see it has."   
James and Lily blushed. "But what does this all mean?" asked James.   
"Well, your child will be the one to bring down the current evil. Which just happens to be Voldemort. I have only learned of this prophecy over the last week. Otherwise I would have told you about the prophecy last time I talked to you. And don't do anything stupid because you can't change your future, no matter how much you want to." Replied Dumbledore.   
"Now, you two can have tomorrow off classes as well. I want you to think about this properly and we may have another chat about it tomorrow. Now go have some dinner and have a sound sleep. I will come and see you tomorrow morning."   
James and Lily then left. They were bewildered by what they had just been told. They were both also scared, but they would never admit it. They were just happy that they had each other, and that night they fell asleep in each other's arms on the couch of the common room.   
  
  
Ok so what did you think? I really want to know what you think? So review!   
And give me some ideas! What do you think should happen next? Well tell me and I might use your ideas!


End file.
